When virtual data storage devices of a data storage server are created, deleted, or modified, data communications activity has to be suspended. Typically, these operations are serialized, causing data communications activity to be suspended for a long period of time (e.g., minutes) and providing poor customer experience as a long delay is seen in the ongoing backups. In a worst-case situation, extended suspension of data communications activity results in failure of backups.